Parallels
by blackangels
Summary: AU: What would happen if Dumbledore didn't belive Harry and Sirius about Sirius' innocence and Sirius was killed? What would Harry be like? Dark Harry.
1. Prelude

Parallels

Disclaimer: As you can probably guess I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) or anything else from the Harry Potter books. All I own is the plot (apart from the start of chapter 1) and any unfamiliar characters, places or things.

Prelude

After being convinced of Sirius Black's innocence in the Whomping Willow Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione escorted Peter Pettigrew to the castle. When Remus became a werewolf because he had forgotten to take wolfsbane potion Pettigrew managed to escape, injuring Ron in the process. Sirius managed to chase Remus away from the students in his dog animagus form but when he went after him Dementors surrounded him. Harry and Hermione tried to help but their Patronus' were not strong enough. The Dementors were about to administer the Kiss when Snape, who had just woken up cast a Patronus and then took them all to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 1 Innocent Death

Chapter 1 Innocent Death

'Shocking business…shocking…miracle none of them died…imagine the boy-who-lived killed by dementors…never heard the like…by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape… amazing, truly amazing that you could get a Patronus to ward off all those Dementors'

'Thank you, Minister.'

'Order of Merlin, First Class, I'd say. I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't been able to save the children!'

'Thank you very much indeed, Minister.'

'Nasty cut you've got there…from Black, I suppose?'

'As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley and Granger, Minister…'

_'No!'_

'Black had clearly bewitched them to belive his lies, I could see it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior…

Harry sat up in bed putting his glasses on and getting his wand. He felt very groggy and his eyelids felt too heavy to lift. Everything seemed to be working very slowly in his brain. He didn't think he was hearing right. Why would Snape get the Order of Merlin?

'I need to see the Headmaster,' he said.

'Potter,' said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, 'it's all right. They've got Black. You're safe now, he can't hurt you. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the Kiss any moment now-'

'WHAT?'

Harry jumped out of bed; Hermione had done the same.

'Minister, listen!' Harry broke into the conversation, stumbling out of the hospital wing. All he wanted to do was lie back on the comfortable bed forever but he had to make them see reason, for Sirius. 'Sirius Black's innocent I tell you! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death and has escaped again! We saw him there tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that to Sirius, he's-'

But Fudge was shacking his head with a small smile on his face.

'Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been thorough a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control, just have some chocolate and rest…'

'YOU HAVEN'T!' HARRY YELLED. ' YOU'VR GOT THE WRONG MAN!'

'Minister, listen, please,' Hermione started but was interrupted by Dumbledore entering the room.

'Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black –' Harry said but was broken off by Snape.

'I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind? He spat 'Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive –'

'That, indeed, is Black's story,' said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles. 'I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone. I belive you have other business to attend to with Black.' Dumbledore said with a significant look at Snape and Fudge.

'Yes, yes you're right of cause. Come Professor' Fudge said before walking out of the room, followed by Snape.

'Professor, Black's telling the truth – we saw Pettigrew –'

'- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf-'

'- he's a rat, we're not confused he was there-'

'- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off –'

' – Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius, he's innocent-'

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

' Now listen to me and stop being foolish. Black has hit you with a number of curses and you are not in your right mind. Black is a dangerous man, so you must understand that Fudge has got no choice but to give him the Dementor's kiss. If he was let go… we would be faced with dark and terrible times.'

'NO SIRIUS IS INNOCENT!' Harry cried leaping out of bed.

'I am truly sorry. Restrainio. Expelliarmus.' Dumbledore cried catching their wands. 'Try to sleep you need to rest'.

'LET ME GO! PLEASE NO, NOT SIRIUS, PLEASE SIR YOU MUST SEE HE'S INNOCENT, HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!' Harry yelled, unable to do anything more while confined to his bed.

A single, piercing scream cut through the night before silence closed in around the hospital wing once more. A cold, harshness entered Harry's eyes and his face turned into an expressionless mask. Inside he was seething, _How could they? He was innocent. Damn it he was innocent. They just killed the wrong man they killed Sirius._

'Harry I'm so sorry but he was a dark and twisted man. It was all lies what he told you. This is for the best.' Dumbledore said comfortingly to Harry as he lifted the restraining charm from Harry and Hermione.

'Yes, all for the best…' Harry replied softly, more to hide his seething emotions than to answer Dumbledore.

You won't get away with this. I won't let you.

Damn you Dumbledore. Damn you Fudge.

Damn all of you that took away any chance of happiness.

You forced me to live in hell with the Dursley's my whole childhood and now you take away my godfather.

Yet you expect me to be your faithful servant, the savoir of the light.

Fools.

I will have revenge.

Author's Notes: Much of this chapter has been copied directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I have only done it in this chapter to link my story with canon and show the place where it deviates. No other chapters will contain text directly from any of the Harry Potter books.

Restrainio stop someone from moving from the place where they are, they can talk.


	3. Chapter 2 Hogwart's Finest

Chapter 2  Hogwart's Finest

Four years later…

After the return of Voldemort three years ago Britain had grown darker, the wizarding community living in constant fear and many people hiding. Yet there were still times when people celebrated and Hogwarts Graduation was one of them and this was one of their finer years. The number of students had nearly halved since Voldemort's return, due mainly to deaths and parents withdrawing their students through fear of their safety. Despite this the small number of students, parents and teachers were trying to enjoy them selves. Even the coldest of hearts was a little stirred as they listened to the Head Boy's speech. He spoke not of the past but of the future and the need to unite and be strong in the dark times ahead. He spoke with such passion and hope that even the most pessimistic and saddened people found hope rising within them and a new light shining in their eye. For this was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the golden boy of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The savior of the people and one of the last hopes for the light side. He was the epitome of the perfect student, Head Boy, prefect, Qudditch captain and top student. He was a hero in the eyes of the public and had recently started making inspiration speeches and encouraging people to join the fight. Outwardly he was the charming, responsible boy who everyone liked and turned to. To the people of Britain, and even those who knew him, he a sign of hope.

Inwardly Harry sneered as he looked out at the people hanging off his every word, hope shining on their faces.  Fools. They looked to him to save him. _I should have been in Slytherin Harry though with a smirk. They believe everything I feed them. They really believe that I am their savior. What a joke, well they'll be the first to go, after the Dursley's, Dumbledore and Voldemort anyway. _The years had not been easy for Harry. After witnessing Voldemort's rebirth 3 years ago he found that his connection to Voldemort grew. It was now so strong that at any time Harry could watch events happen through his eyes. When Voldemort was feeling a particularly strong emotion Harry would get involuntarily jerked to the scene, though he could now conceal it so well that he would show no reaction. He had recently found that he could look into Voldemort's mind. While at first he found this somewhat disturbing Harry now realised what an excellent source of information. What nobody knew was that Harry now had knowledge of the Dark Arts so good that only Voldemort himself rivaled it. Harry did not let anybody know of his powers or his connection to Voldemort, even Voldemort himself did not know of it despite their many encounters over the years._ And that's the way it will stay for now Harry thought smugly. Pleanty of time for them to find out later. _

With a final smile to the audience Harry finished his speech and went off stage where he was promptly smothered by a huge hug.

''Mione… can't…breath…'

'Sorry Harry, but you were great. Oh my God I can't believe we've graduated. We've finished school.'

'What are you going to do? How will you survive with no homework?' Harry teased with a smile. 'But I can't believe it either. It doesn't really seem that long ago that we we're first years. Bet you always knew you'd be head girl.'

'I know, hey Ron,' Hermione said turning to the tall red head boy that had joined them.

'Hi Harry, Hermione, you two sounded great up there,' Ron said sounding a little wistful. Harry knew that Ron was jealous that Harry was everything he'd ever wanted to be but Ron no longer took it out on Harry. Ever since the death of his father two years ago he had become quieter and more withdrawn, he was less likely to lose his temper. Arthur Weasley had been found mauled, apparently by a snake, in the Department of Mysteries. It had never been determined why Arthur was there or how he was killed by a snake. Harry knew. He had watched Voldemort posses a snake and kill Arthur and then watched him slowly die.

As Harry turned to leave his two friends the Headmaster stopped him. 'Harry, I want to tell you how proud of you I am. You have grown into a fine young man. I am sure you will go far in life,' he said with a faraway look in his eyes. Over the last few years Dumbledore had seemed weary and grave, growing older suddenly even though Harry knew he was very old.

'Thank you Professor.' Harry replied. _Just how far of you have no idea Harry thought to himself._

'Professor McGonagall and Hagrid would have been proud of you. They always knew you would do well,' Dumbledore said quietly. McGonagall and Hagrid had both died, among others, when Voldemort had launched an attack on Hogsmead. Some of the teachers had been down there at the time and many of the Hogsmead people had been killed or hurt. The Death Eaters had left before the aurors had arrived. It was one of the many recent attacks that had left the wizarding world reeling. The graduation did not last very long for people fear Death Eater activity whenever there was a large gathering. Harry said goodbye to all his friends and teachers before apperating to the apartment in London he had bought two years ago and now lived in by himself.


	4. Chapter 3 Home Sweet Dursley Home

Chapter 3 Home Sweet Dursley Home

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They enjoyed a quiet, ordered life with their 18 year old son who was still living with them. They were the sort of people who frowned upon anything abnormal or mysterious. There was one mystery surrounding them that caused them eternal shame and much gossip around Privet Drive. That was their nephew Harry Potter. He was apparently dangerous and attended St Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys then summer of two years ago he had disappeared and never come back. Many rumors surrounded his disappearance. Some said he was put in jail others said that he had gone insane. Some even said the Dursley's had killed him because they were so ashamed to have a criminal in the family. Whatever the true story was the Dursley's never said. They had reverted to saying that they had never heard of someone called Harry Potter and slowly the neighborhood was starting to lose interest in a mystery that didn't seem to be going anyway.

It was slowly growing dark on a Sunday when a dark-haired boy turned up clad in long, black robes at the front of 4 Privet Drive. The street was quiet and people had gone inside for dinner so no one saw the boy suddenly appear out of thin air. He paused a moment looking at the house before walking to the door and knocking loudly. A voice could be heard from inside calling, 'Duddykins, dear could you see who's at the door please.' _So he's still Duddykins is he, Harry thought, smirking faintly. _A few moments passed before the door was opened. The boy that opened the door, although two years older than when Harry had last seen him had not changed much apparently, except outwards. He was now so large that he looked as if he wouldn't fit through the narrow doorway. The colour of his face changed so quickly after he saw Harry that it was funny. His face changed from a blotchy red to a pale white but didn't stop there and started turning grey. 

'Wh-wh-at are y-ou do-o-ing here f-f-reak?' He stuttered backing away at a surprisingly fast rate.

'What? Not going to invite your favourite cousin in? I'm hurt.' Harry said in a mocking voice, walking in anyway. 'Why don't you come into the lounge room with me? I wanted to have a little chat with you and your parents. You know catch up on old times.' And with a wave of his hand Harry sent Dudley smashing through the door, landing with a loud thud on his face. Harry carefully stepped around him and looked around, seeing his aunt and uncle already in the lounge room. Expressions of shock, horror, fear and anger plainly showing on their faces.

After standing gob smacked for a moment Vernon seemed to remember himself. Drawing himself up and stalking angrily towards Harry his anger seemed to grow with every step. 'What do you think you're doing here boy?' He growled at Harry, 'you aren't welcome here and you know it. It was the best day of our life when you didn't come back. I suppose you've finished school and don't have any money or a place to stay and you think you'll come here to stay. Well think again. I won't have you in my house. How dare you come here using your freakishness on Dudley. I demand you leave at once!' Vernon's face had gotten redder and redder as his speech went on and saw that it seemed to have no affect on Harry. He was casually leaning against the wall, his face an expressionless mask. The mask he had perfected after living with the Dursley's for so long and having to hide any weakness from them.

'I think you misunderstand me.' Harry said smoothly. 'There is nothing I want from you. I just thought we could catch up on old times. You know talk about old memories. And we will. Here is but a little taste of what you subjected me too. This is the pain I felt growing up. Losing my parents, losing Sirius and having to live with _you._' Pulling out his wand Harry pointed it at Vernon. His voice had a steely note to it as he said the incarnation, 'Reflecto Memoro.' He then repeated it for Petunia and Dudley. Harry watched the Dursley's with a kind of grim satisfaction as they lay writhing on the ground. Finally they would truly understand what they had forced upon him. Then again maybe not. They were so thick they would probably just think it was a random curse to inflict pain on them. Abruptly he broke off the curse.

'Thought that was bad, did you?' Harry asked, not expecting an answer. 'Well it's worse for me because they are _my _memories. I'd rather that than a thousand cruciatus. Hang on you don't know what the cruciatus curse is that.' A slow grin spread over Harry's face, 'well we will have to change that now won't we? Crucio.' As Harry yelled the curse the Dursley's started screaming. Harry watched with elation as they screamed. His first victims of the cruciatus curse and to be the Dursley's. He felt stronger and more powerful as he watched their pain. _I did this. They deserve it for everything they did to me. _A loud hoot sounded out, barley audible over the Dursley's screams but Harry turned to the dark brown who had landed on his shoulder, irritated at the interruption. 'What do you want now?' Harry asked angrily before opening the letter. What he read made him momentarily forget about the Dursley's and stare at the letter. _Perfect._

Reflecto Memoro = reflect select memories and feelings of a person and make another person feel them.


	5. Chapter 4 Letters From Dumbledore

Chapter 4 Letters from Dumbledore

_Dear Harry,_

_A meeting to discuses business will be held on Monday the 12th. I look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had no trouble understanding the cryptic note from Dumbledore. Only a few days ago he had been admitted into the Order of the Phoenix and had been told how the communication system worked. He was to meet at an abandoned house that was headquarters for a meeting on the 12th, exactly two weeks from today. _How interesting Harry thought. My one and only meeting. I wonder what it will be like?_

Harry ended the curse and coldly watched the Dursley's lying on the floor, whimpering and crying, for a while before speaking. 'Is there anything you have to say?' Harry asked quietly. Surprisingly it was Petunia who managed to look up and answer him.

'You are evil. We would never do that to you, we took you in. You should be grateful. You truly are a freak.'

'Am I? You made 12 years of my life living hell. You would have killed me or dumped me in an alley somewhere if you weren't scared wizards would find out. Don't bother living. I can tell if you do.' Harry looked at Petunia questioningly. She didn't lie, instead just stared at him. Harry's eyes flashed for a moment but then he became calm again.

'Do you see now? I am not so different from you. If I am evil then so are you. If I am evil it is because you made me so. I am no more a freak than you.' Petunia shot him a venomous look of pure hatred but didn't answer. Harry looked at his watch. He really had to leave soon if he didn't want to be late to meet Ron and Hermione. 

'Wh-wh- wh-at a-are y-ou going to d-do? P-please j-j-ust let us g-go.' Dudley asked. He was so scared he was shacking and whimpering. He wasn't even trying to be brave. Harry watched with disgust as a wet patch grew on his pants.

'Do? I am leaving now to meet some friends. Goodbye I hope you have a _wounderful _life. I won't see you again.' Relief was evident on their faces as he turned to leave but to their horror he stopped at the door and turned around. When he spoke his voice was like nothing they had heard before. It was cold and harsh, completely devoid of any emotion. 'I hope you are happy now for you have brought it upon yourself. Avada Kedavra.' Harry watched as the three Dursley's died, looks of horror on their faces. He felt suddenly stronger and more powerful. _What have I done?  _A small voice inside Harry thought, horror and guilt welling up inside but he pushed the feelings away like the millions of others he had learnt to push away. _They deserved it. They had to pay for what they did to me. _With a swish of his cloak he was gone, his face composed once again.

Ron and Hermione were already sitting down in the small café in Diagon Alley that they were meeting Harry at when he came in. Although they had been making small conversation it was awkward, as their relationship had been for many years. Hermione was aware of the crush Ron had on her that he had never outgrown. He had asked her out a number of times. Seeing the hurt on his face every time she declined taw at her heart and almost made her agree but she knew she couldn't because she would only end up hurting him more. She knew that she would never love Ron more than a friend and that he didn't really love her but was instead convincing himself that their friendship meant more than it did so it was with relief that she saw Harry come in.

'Harry! What have you done? I can't believe it. Well I mean I can because it's you but still.' Ron yelled, jumping up as he saw Harry.

Harry felt a twinge of worry, although neither his face nor answer showed any reaction other than surprise. _What does Ron know?_ 'What?'

'You've made the Montrose Magpies first grade team.' Ron exclaimed. _Oh that. _'Congratulations mate. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I had to find out from the paper!' 

'Sorry I only found out yesterday. I thought I'd tell you today but it looks like you've found out anyway.' Harry replied.

'That is so amazing. So when's your first game?' Their conversation was about quidditch for a long time. Hermione managed to get in a congratulation but soon got bored of the conversation and spaced out for a while. 

''Mione!'

'What? Sorry,' Hermione said, realising that Harry had asked her a question. He smiled in amusement. 'Long hours already huh? So how's your new job going?' he asked, referring to her internship with The Daily Prophet.

'Hard, but it's good. Everything's very fast. I want to do this so I can get the truth out there. So people don't read lies.'

'You'll do well Hermione. You're a great writer,' Ron told her. He had originally wanted to be an auror but didn't get the marks. He was now working in Fred and George's joke shop while he decided what he wanted to do. Their joke shop had been slow starting because they didn't have the money but had it running now, though they were still quiet heavily in debt.

It wasn't long before the three of them started to leave. 'Are you to coming to my game on Saturday?' Harry asked, speaking of his first game for the Magpies.

'Are you kidding? As if I'd miss it!' Ron said before leaving.

'I'll come too,' Hermione added.

'See you tomorrow then,' Harry said before apperating home.__


	6. Chapter 5 Professional Quidditch

Chapter 5 Professional Quidditch

Mysterious Deaths Leave Police Baffled 

The deaths of the Dursley family in their Privet Drive house has left police baffled. Mr and Mrs Dursley were found with their 18-year-old son in the living room of their family home. While murder is suspected the police cannot rule out accidental death. The coroner who examined their bodies has been unable to find any cause of death, stating that they all seem to be in perfect health (other than being extremely overweight in the case of the father and son) except for the fact that they are all dead. The only thing notable is that they all have looks of horror on their faces. While no poison has been detected it is suspected that an unknown or untraceable poison has been used. The police are still looking for any clues or witness but so far have not found anything. Anyone who saw any suspicious activity has been asked to come forward.

Harry dropped his copy of the Times he had been reading over breakfast on the table with a satisfied smirk. No one would know that they were dead because few wizards read muggle newspapers. His only worry was that Dumbledore would read the article and suspect him but Harry thought that Dumbledore was too busy with the war and running the school to have time to read muggle newspapers. He knew that Arabella Figg had left Privet Drive after he had bought his own apartment because she was no longer needed to watch him so she probably wouldn't even know that they had died. _They'll probably give up the investigation soon anyway, after they find absolutely no information and leave it unsolved._ Harry finished his coffee and went to have a long shower.

It was mid afternoon when Harry apperated to the Quidditch pitch that had temporarily been built on a deserted moor just outside of London and went to the Magpies change rooms. The captain Charles Howard was retiring at the end of season and having never won a premiership before he was very keen to win so there was a hopeful, determination in his speech. 

'We have an excellent team this year and if we put in a good season we can do really well. We are capable of winning this tournament if we play our best. We need to start that today by getting a good win. We a playing the Cannons today and you may think they are easy beats but never under estimate anyone. They are capable of beating us today if we don't play well so don't let them. We must win today if we want to hold our heads up with pride.' With a glare at the team, as if to say don't you dare lose this, he led the way out of the change rooms.

The team flew out with Harry coming out last. Even after 7 years of flying Harry never stopped enjoying it. It was the only time he truly felt free and happy. As they came out into the stadium the commentator's voice boomed out.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Montrose Magpies! I give you – Howard! Donnelly! Smith! Collins! Troy! Peters! Aaaaaaaand – _Potter!_' The game started quickly and Harry soon tuned out the commentators voice as he flew high above the ground trying to spot the snitch. The scores were getting higher, with the Magpies slightly in the lead when Harry saw the Cannons seeker George Powell make a sudden dive. Harry quickly followed, trying to spot the snitch but unable to. He saw the ground rushing up towards him and at the last second he pulled up, his toes touching the ground. He turned to see Powell rising up without the snitch and realised that he had been faking and hadn't really seen the snitch. Harry had just started to rise up when a he felt a bludger smash into his back. He started to fall before he managed to catch onto his broom; luckily he was still half on his broom. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain and pulled himself back on when a sudden flash of gold in front of his face caught his attention. He reached out and had just grabbed the snitch just before Powell came smashing into him. This was too much and Harry fell of his broom, seeing stars in front of his eyes. He seemed to fall forever but was suddenly jerked onto a broom. Collins, one of the beaters had caught him. The rest of the team crowded round congratulating and hugging him and each other but the scene faded and Harry found himself falling into black oblivion.


	7. Chapter 6 The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 6 The Order of the Phoenix

Harry walked slowly toward the doors of an old mansion that looked like it hadn't been lived in for about a hundred years and was about to fall down. The mansion was huge and Harry imagined that if it was restored it would look magnificent. _Maybe there is some way I can move the Order out and live here? Harry thought, probably not but it's something to think on anyway. _Harry imagined living in the fully restored mansion and wondered if their was a way he could. _Maybe sometime. _As he walked along the path his irritation grew at his own inability to walk any faster. The medi-witch had healed his back after the Quidditch game a week ago but it was still somewhat stiff, the reason Harry was walking slowly. He was amazed at the raving newspaper reports and the fan mail he had received. _What could be a better job than playing Quidditch and getting paid truckloads to do it? _ Before the game a few people in his team and critics had speculated that he would be a flop and was only in the team because he was Harry Potter. He was glad to silence his critics and gain respect from his teammates.

Although Harry had never been to the Order headquarters he knew quiet a bit about it from Ron and Hermione. They had stayed there for part of the summer before their 5th, 6th and 7th years. Harry remembered Dumbledore refusing to allow him to stay there, instead forcing him to stay at the Dursley's before his 5th and 6th years. He had spent that final miserable summer with them and had vowed to never again. At the end of his 6th year he had bought an apartment without Dumbledore's knowledge and lived there ever since. When Dumbledore found out he was very angry and tried to move Harry back to the Dursley's house but Harry had flatly refused and being of age (17) there was nothing Dumbledore could legally do. The ministry would have found out about anything illegal so Dumbledore had no choice but to let him stay there. This didn't stop him from constantly trying to convince Harry to change his mind but Harry hadn't budged. The memory still brought a smile to Harry's face. _The time when Dumbledore couldn't control him. _

When Harry entered the meeting room he found a number of witches and wizards standing around or sitting and many were talking. Every few minutes a new arrival would come in. Nobody he knew noticed him come in so Harry took a seat and looked around at all the other members. Finally everyone came in and took seats. They were sitting at a long table in a room that had obviously been decorated recently in an attempt to look cheerful. The cheerful look was at odds with the somber moods of all those in the room and felt disgustingly cheerful to Harry who most definitely wasn't in a cheerful mood. Dumbledore stood up at one end of the table and coughed to get everyone's attention.

'Hello and welcome to the meeting. Before we start however I'd like to introduce our newest member, Mr Harry Potter.' Harry felt the eyes of everyone in the room focus on him, many with admiration on their faces. Harry looked back with a blank expression. He looked round at the faces around the table and if he had not spent so long practicing to hide his feelings he would have sneered with contempt at their at their foolish hope and mindless following of Dumbledore. He was the only student in his year that was joining today. He knew Ron couldn't join because after his father's death Molly withdrew from the Order and forbid any of her children from joining. He didn't know why Hermione wasn't there; he had thought she was joining the Order. Dumbledore gave Harry a smile and then continued his speech, ' Severus would you share with us what you have learnt recently please.' He sat down and Snape stood up and scowled round at everyone, his eyes lingered briefly on Harry and his glare got fiercer. _Well who had a bad night with Voldy? _Harry flashed back to the night before when Snape had been tortured for a particularly long time and almost smirked back at him.

' Voldemort plans to launch a small attack on muggle London to cover his major attack…' Harry soon tuned out to Snape's speech already knowing it all and instead studied the man. Voldemort thought that Snape was his spy while pretending to be Dumbledore's spy. Dumbledore thought that Snape was really his spy but pretended to be Voldemort's spy. _So who's right? _Even though Harry saw Voldemort's visions he knew that Snape didn't really tell Dumbledore anymore than Voldemort had allowed but in turn didn't tell Voldemort all that much useful information. _I wouldn't put it past the greasy git to be playing them both so whoever wins he will be safe. _Harry was jerked out of his thoughts to hear someone calling his name.

'Sorry what did you say?' he asked.

'Do you agree with Kingsley?' they asked. _Huh?_

'Yes I do.' Harry said. _What have I just agreed to? What if it was to make Dumbledore a God or something, if that can even be done. What could be worse? I sure hope I haven't. _Harry tried to listen to the rest of the meeting but didn't say anything except to answer questions when he was asked.

After a long time the meeting seemed to be drawing to a close. Before he left Dumbledore stopped Harry,

'Harry can I speak to you after this to discuss something?'

'Sure,' he replied, 'I needed to ask you something anyway.' The room slowly emptied. A few people Harry knew called out goodbye and some he didn't know stopped him briefly to congratulate him on the Magpies win or to tell him how glad they were that he had joined the Order. Finally the room was empty and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

'Harry it's great you've joined the Order,' Dumbledore started. _Like you gave me a choice Harry thought sarcastically. _'Now we need to talk about when you will beat Voldemort. I have organised some intensive defensive training and then we plan to lure Voldemort into a trap that –'

'No.' Harry cut in firmly.

'Sorry, what do you mean no? Don't you like an aspect of the plan? I'm sorry but we've already decided what to do and it's the best option.'

'I mean no I won't participate in your plan. I will never do anything you tell me again. I will not follow you anymore.'

'Harry what are you talking about…you can not mean…' Dumbledore mumbled looking at Harry thoroughly confused.

'I mean what I say and I won't have anything further to do with you.' Harry said firmly, his voice brooking no argument.

Anger came over Dumbledore's face and he returned once more to his confident self. 'You will do what I say Harry, whether I force you to or not,' he said, anger and power radiating in his voice. He drew himself and the anger in his face would have left most people begging on the ground or running away. Harry laughed.

'Then we will duel. To the death.'


	8. Chapter 7 To the Death

Chapter 7 Duel to the Death

It was now Dumbledore's turn to laugh. It was a harsh, cold laugh that held no humor.  'You are a foolish boy Harry to think you can beat me. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. You may be the boy-who- lived but you are nothing compared to me. So you have joined Voldemort? You have picked the losing side but no matter, you will not see the end of the war. If you insist on dueling me then you will die now.' He glared at Harry, cold fury showing in every line of his face, challenging him to back down but Harry didn't. The power radiating off Dumbledore was so great it was as if heat was pouring off him. Harry stared back and his voice was calm when he spoke.

'Do not assume anything. Do not think that I have turned to Voldemort. Did you not listen to a word I said old man? I am not a weak, brainless tool, to be used to fight how you or anyone else sees fit. I am not going to be controlled by you or anyone else. You have ruined and manipulated my whole life but one way or another I will be free of you. I would rather die than be controlled by you.'

A look of shock flashed on Dumbledore's face before it disappeared but Harry noticed it. 'How did I not see this coming?' The question was asked more to himself than to Harry but it was Harry who answered him.

'Do you really think I would let you?' He sneered, 'I always knew you could read minds so I taught myself occumalcy in my 4th year. As if I would let you just read my mind. Enough talk. Let us duel.'

'Very well. You have brought your own death upon you. You could have been great you know if you had followed me. ' Dumbledore replied confidently. There was no hesitation in his voice or in his step when he paced out. Likewise Harry walked and spoke with determination. 

'Maybe. But for good or bad I stand by my choices and would never choose differently.'

The two men turned to face each other. They both bowed with a jerk of their heads and raised their wands.

'One – two – three!'

'Stupefy.'

'Expelliarmus.' Both Harry and Dumbledore called out spells simultaneously. The two spells hit each other and rebounded away. Two sections of the wall crashed down with a huge bang and sent dust flying around the room. With lightning fast reflexes due to years of playing seeker Harry quickly sent another curse at Dumbledore.

'Shieldious.' With a flick of his wand Dumbledore sent the shield flying at Harry like a giant arrow. Harry leapt onto the ground as the curse flew over his head. He erected a shield, correctly predicting the curse Dumbledore sent at him. He rolled over and yelled 'Avada Kedavra!' at the same time as Dumbledore did. The curses hit again and rebounded against the walls but were so powerful that the most of the room came crashing down. Harry found himself knocked down and half buried by rubble. With a wave of his wand he cleared the rubble away and stood up. He looked around but couldn't see Dumbledore.

'Serpentasia!' Hundreds of huge snakes appeared out of Harry's wand.

_'Find him. Kill him!' _he cried in parseltongue. A few seconds later he saw Dumbledore stand up about 10 meters away from him. Light was flashing from his wand as he tried kill the snakes that were circling him and lunging at him.

'Avada Kedavra!' Harry yelled and a jet of green light shot out of his wand. Hearing these words Dumbledore turned towards Harry, momentarily forgetting the snakes. He didn't yell or scream but Harry watched the pain and despair flash in his eyes as he realised his fate for a second before the curse hit him and he fell towards the ground. Before he had even hit the ground the snakes attacked him, attacking and biting him. Harry watched for a moment before he cleared them away with a flick of his want. He slowly walked over to his former headmaster and looked at him for a long moment. Harry stared at his lifeless form, not quiet believing he was dead. _What have I done? I've killed the greatest wizard in the world as some said, the only one that Voldemort ever feared. _The numbness Harry felt inside soon gave way to elation as he realised what he had done. _I've killed Dumbledore. This is what I wanted. I have finally avenged Sirius' death. _With a final look at Dumbledore Harry apperated away.

There were a few members of the Order who had not apperated away straight after the meeting and were standing outside the front door chatting. Their conversation was abruptly stopped when the mansion collapsed behind them. They knew that Harry and Dumbledore had stayed behind talking and so they clambered over the ruins, blasting rubble aside. Finally they reached the meeting room only to find Dumbledore's lifeless and mangled body lying on the ground amongst the shattered remains of the room. There was a horrified silence where everyone was too shocked to say anything. The silence was broken by the scream of a young witch. She turned and ran out of the room, her sobs echoing around the deathly quiet ruins. 

'It was Harry.' Remus Lupin whispered. 'Harry Potter just killed Albus Dumbledore.'

Shieldious = Powerful shield that absorbs most curses, except the unforgivables.

Serpentasia = Hundreds of big, venomous and aggressive snakes appear. They will attack anyone so even though it is a dark curse it is usually only used by parseltongues.

Author's note: Well Dumbledore's finally dead. A lot of people wanted him to die so I hope you liked it. It took me ages to write the battle scene. I want to apologise for the error in chapter 6. I mentioned McGonagall at the meeting, totally forgetting that she was dead. I have fixed the chapter. Thank you to Devonny Rose for pointing this out. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I love reading comments and suggestions. If you notice any more errors please tell me. 


	9. Chapter 8 Terra Incognito

Chapter 8 Terra Incognito

The young man that walked down Diagon Alley mid morning did not look remarkable in anyway. He's sandy blond hair and blue eyes were not in any way special and the only second glances were from the odd women who shot him an admiring glance for his boyish good looks. That was how Harry wanted it. He marveled at the ease with which he could hide from the ministry in plain site. A couple of charms to change his appearance and he was indistinguishable from the few other people walking down Diagon Alley. The few that were there looked decidedly nervous and kept glancing around worry showing on their faces. _I did this. I managed to put this much fear in people. Even the sky looks the same. _Harry thought speaking of the dark, stormy gray sky. _I wonder when I'll get a new name. Hmmm I quiet like 'the other you know who'. _The thought made Harry burst out with laughter. The few people around him gave him odd looks and then glanced around guiltily, as if laughing was a crime. The looked as if Death Eaters would suddenly apperate in front of them and kill them for laughing and slowly edged away from Harry. This only made him laugh harder and he had to lean against a wall for a while to get his laughter under control.

Harry didn't really have anywhere he wanted to go in mind when he came to Diagon Alley. He planned to wonder around to kill an hour or so in the shops before the meeting he had arranged at a small café in Knockturn Alley. The owner asked no questions and provided service to anyone so it was often used as a meeting place for people on the shadier side of the law or those who didn't want their meeting to be known. As he walked down the street the bright display in Quality Quidditch Supplies caught his eye. The colour of the display contrasted with the gloom of the people walking past. Harry wondered over and saw that it was displaying a new broom, the Speeding Bullet. It was a later model of the Firebolt. As Harry stared at the display he was reminded suddenly that he could no longer play Quidditch. The saddened him greatly. _I'm a wanted man now. I can't play for the Magpies anymore. _Harry turned away and started walking down the street when a brown owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. He took the letter off her foot with surprise. He hadn't received one owl since Dumbledore's death. Harry had expected hate mail or something at least but he had received nothing at all. _They're probably all too scared I'll come and hunt them down because they sent me hate mail he thought with a smirk. _Harry instantly recognised the writing on the letter as Hermione's and quickly opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_      Are you okay? What's happened? Harry please tell me what's happened. I read the paper this morning and it said you killed Dumbledore. Everyone's saying you're evil and you're the next dark lord. I know this can't be true so please just come and clear this all up._

_Hermione _

Harry looked with sadness at the letter. _What will Hermione think of me when she realises it's the truth?_ Harry had always liked Hermione and didn't want to lose her. _But I will. Hermione always thought the best of people. When she heard the news she instantly thought it was a mistake. She will hate me. _Of his friends Hermione was about the only one he would regret losing. She always stood by me and never was my friend just because I'm the boy-who-lived. He too had read the not so complimentary article splashed over the front of the Daily Prophet proclaiming him the next dark lord after killing Dumbledore. They said he had already joined Voldemort and was working for him among many other rumors. They had described him as the hero who had turned evil and had even mentioned that he had a personal vendetta against muggles and muggle borns. They had said that no one was safe from the wrath and hatred of Harry Potter. Harry already knew what Ron's reaction would be. He would instantly believe him guilty and hate him with a vengeance. He would not try to help him or even find out if it's true. _That's because he never really was my friend. He only was because I'm Harry Potter. Even then he would often hate me for things I couldn't help. _Harry could remember countless times when Ron would become jealous over things that happened to Harry and hate him for weeks. Harry remembered the time when his name had been put in the Triwizard competition in their fourth year and the anger from Ron that had followed. He had eventually got over it and Harry had forgiven him but Harry hadn't forgotten the incident. _That whole tournament was so much fun anyway Harry though sarcastically. _After the third task the winner was taken by port key disguised as the winning trophy to Voldemort. Because Harry knew of his plans Harry had refused to take the trophy. A boy called Cedric Diggory had gone instead and although Voldemort was furious that Harry wasn't there like he had planned he had used Cedric instead and resurrected his body. It was a long time before the ministry and Dumbledore solved Cedric's disappearance and realised that Voldemort had used his blood to resurrect himself and then killed him and to believe that Voldemort had returned.

Harry stopped his musings and looked at his watch and walked towards Knockturn Alley. Harry walked into the almost deserted café. There was an old man in the corner who looked blankly at Harry with dead eyes. He looked as if he had been under the Cruciatus curse for too long and now he's mind was dead. _He probably has considering the war that's currently going on Harry thought. _At a table Draco Malfoy sat. He had not changed a great deal physically since Harry last saw him apart from longer hair but he now had an ice cold presence that seemed to surround him. He stood up to greet Harry but the smile on his face was neither genuine nor warm.

'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

'I hear you have been busy since graduation Potter.'

'I've heard similar things about you.' Harry replied and sat down raising his eyebrows slightly at Draco. He got the point and sat down opposite Harry but never took his eyes off him. He didn't waist his time with small talk but got straight to the point.

'What do you want with me?' Harry didn't bother beating round the bush instead he spoke in a voice with no emotion and he spoke in a way that said if you try to stop me you will regret it.

'I want to see Lord Voldemort.'

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I'll try to update regularly still but I'm really busy with work and I'm going away for New Year. So anyway what do you think will happen? Will Harry join Voldemort or will he fight him? You are probably thinking that Harry already knows where Voldemort is because he can see through his eyes but it will be explained next chapeter.

Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a great Christmas. J 


	10. Chapter 9 Chance Meetings

Chapter 9 Chance Meetings

Draco spluttered his drink after hearing Harry's words and it was one of the few times Harry had had the pleasure of seeing him flustered. He stared at Harry for a moment with suspicion in his eyes before he spoke.

'Why? To kill him? I know you killed Dumbledore but still…you surly wouldn't want to _join _the Dark Lord would you?'

'Is that so hard to believe? If I am so loyal to the light would I really kill Dumbledore?' Harry asked.

'I know,' Draco agreed, 'It's just that…well I still have trouble believing that the Gryffindor savior and hero of the light would turn out dark.' Harry sneered at him in a very Slytherin way that was reminiscent of Draco's own.

'Did you know that the Dark Lord was once head boy of Hogwarts and was once a model student?' Draco looked thoughtfully as Harry as he spoke.

'Do you know people have always said how remarkably similar you are to the Dark Lord but I never saw it. Now I finally understand. So why did you come to me anyway?' Draco asked.

'Because you are a Death Eater.'

'What? What makes you think I am?' He asked with apparent surprise, the shock he felt masked well. Harry laughed coldly.

'I have my ways. Never take me for a fool. Now take me to him or I will kill you and that is no idle threat.'

'Very well. I don't see I have much choice.' The two men stood and began to walk out when Harry stopped Draco.

'Don't try to fool me or lead me astray. I will know and I will kill you if you do.' He said calmly. A puzzled look came over Draco's face.

'How would you know…I mean I assume you knew I was a Death Eater because Dumbledore's thingy knew about me but even they don't know where to find the Dark Lord.' Draco asked Harry.

'I already know where he is so do not think yourself over important Malfoy because I don't really need you. I only asked you to guide me because it would not look good to turn up unannounced. I would have to do a lot of explaining.' Harry said and walked away, ending the conversation abruptly. Draco was left with no choice but to follow. 

Both men were so caught up in their thoughts as they walked towards the door that neither noticed that the old man in the corner was gone. Even if they had of they would have just assumed he had gone home and so neither were prepared for what happened as they left the café. They walked out the doors together and there was suddenly a huge bang and Harry felt himself flying through the air and he landed with a thud behind some bins on the side of the street. He was temporarily hidden from site and took a moment to see what was happening. He watched Draco get up from where he had landed down the street and apperate away. He turned back to the group of wizard's who had caused the explosion and saw that it was a team of aurors. _Typical. They can't even catch someone properly. No wonder Voldemort's become so powerful. The aurors and the whole ministry have totally gone to the pits. _The group of aurors was standing in a group arguing amongst themselves. They had obviously been trying to catch Draco as they hadn't recognised Harry. With a flick of his wand Harry's face changed again. His skin was now golden brown and his hair was blonde. He walked around and past the aurors and down the street. He didn't think any of them even noticed him pass. He smirked at their incompetence. As he walked along a deserted alley that came off the street he had been on his frustration grew as he realised that he had lost Draco and so would now have to turn up unexpected and so could possible cause a fight. _Damn aurors. Always messing things up. _

Harry was about to apperate away when a sudden movement on the ground caught his eye. He looked down to see a small black and silver snake. 

'Have you seen a man with blonde hair go past here?' Harry asked automatically reverting to parseltongue. He didn't think that Draco would have apperated back and was probably very far away right now but there was a small chance he had apperated close by.

'You speak yet you are human,' the snake hissed in surprise, ' I have only heard of two that can speak to snakes. The Dark one and the Light one as they are know to snakes. Which are you? As to your question no I haven't seen a blonde man.' Harry laughed at the description of himself.

'Well I suppose I'm probably the Light one, though I don't know if that's very accurate…' He replied.

'Well you seem nice to me,' the snake said as he slithered towards Harry and started winding herself around his arm. Before Harry could respond a wand was shoved roughly against his head.

'Stand up Potter.' Harry complied slowly turning around until he was looking into the face of Remus Lupin, his teacher in third year and a member of the Order. He wondered for a moment how he could recognise him when he realised. _Well duh. I'm speaking to a snake. It's not exactly common. _

'Well hello Professor. What a pleasure it is to see you. So how have you been?'  Harry saw Remus's eyes widen in fear and surprise and he took the opportunity to call out Expelliarmus with his wand, which he had hidden in his sleeve. Remus flew through the air and a second later Harry's wand was pressed against his head.

'Going to kill me Harry like you killed Dumbledore?' he asked quietly.

'Kill you? Now why would I want to do something like that to you? It seems more like you were trying to kill me than the other way round.' Harry said. Remus's mouth opened in surprise but then he narrowed his eyes and said with scorn,

'You killed Dumbledore and have obviously turned to the Dark Lord. Of course you will kill me.'

'Never assume anything. How could you blindly follow Dumbledore. How can you defend him even in death. _You know what he did. _You were there. He killed Sirius Lupin. He killed an innocent man, your best friend and my godfather. And yet you still followed him. I can't believe you.' Harry said glowering with the anger he felt. Lupin shrank away from the anger radiating off Harry.

'I know but I didn't really have any other choice…' Remus started but Harry cut him off.

'Of course you had a choice. There is always a choice but you let an evil man stay and you helped him. Think about that next time you decide to blindly follow someone. You always have a choice.' Harry said coldly and apperated to the small town of Little Hangleton leaving Remus lying on the street in shock. 

Author's note: By the way the italics is what Harry's thinking incase you haven't realised that except in speech. Just thought I'd put that in to make sure everyone realised. OMG I saw the Return of the King the other day and it is like the best movie I've ever seen. It is so much better than the first two. Anyone who hasn't seen it yet you so need to go see it. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and thanks again for reviewing. Happy New Year J


	11. Chapter 10 The Old Riddel House

Chapter 10 The Old Riddle House

Harry landed next to a small graveyard and looked around. Although he had never been there it was instantly familiar to him. This was the place where Voldemort had been reborn and then killed Cedric Diggory. Harry remembered watching it clearly as if it had been yesterday. Cedric had stood no chance against Voldemort and had been killed as soon as Voldemort had finished with him without even being given a chance to fight. Harry sighed and walked over to the gravestone that was Voldemort's father and stood looking at it. A soft hiss sounded and Harry jumped looking around before realising that it came from the small snake wrapped around his arm. 

'What are you still doing with me?' he asked in surprise.

'I don't know. I was just on you and suddenly we were here. Where are we?' the snake asked looking around the graveyard in surprise.

'We're in a small town but you better leave me now.' Harry told the snake and tried to put her down.

'No!' she cried and squeezed tighter around Harry's arm, 'I want to stay with you I don't know where I am and I like you. Please can I stay?' she hissed.

'It won't be safe for you where I'm going,' he told her firmly.

'I don't care. I like you.' The snake said.

'Fine then,' Harry said, getting tired of the argument, 'You have to stay quiet okay? You don't make a sound or let anyone know you're there unless I say it's safe.'

'Okay.' She agreed, 'what's your name anyway?'

'Harry. What's your name? I don't know it either.' Harry asked as he walked out of the graveyard.

'My name's Shonda.' She said happily and crawled up Harry's sleeve to be out of sight.

It didn't take Harry long to walk to the edge of Little Hangleton where the Old Riddle House. He didn't need to worry about being seen by muggles because there was none left. In recent years the Death Eaters had taken to killing them or torturing them and they were all dead now or had fled in fear after seeing most of their neighbours killed. The town was in ruins and had a dark brooding feeling. The sky was dark and stormy and Harry wondered if the sun ever shone on this town. The Old Riddle House as it used to be called was vastly different now than when Harry had first seen. It was much larger now and looked dark and forbidding. It was built on a small hill that overlooked the village so the house now seemed to tower over the town.

'I don't like it.' Shonda hissed from somewhere up his sleeve.

'Why?' Harry asked in surprise. He didn't think she could see anything from where she was.

'It smells nasty.' Harry laughed quietly at her comment.

'Well you can still leave if you want.' He told her.

'No I'm staying.'

'Well have it your way then but we're going in to the nasty smelling place. Don't speak again until I say it's safe.'

'Okay.' She hissed and went quiet.

Harry walked through the grounds easily disarming the numerous wards and traps that surrounded the house. They were undetectable to those who didn't know where they were but Harry knew where they were and how to get through them after having watched Voldemort come through numerous times. The moment Harry walked through the front door he found no less than 10 wands pointed at him. The Death Eaters that surrounded him all had masks on so he couldn't tell who they were. One stepped forward and when he started talking Harry recognised him as Lucius Malfoy.

'What do we have here. Are you really so stupid that you thought you could walk in here and kill the Dark Lord? Even though you got past the outer defenses did you really think that we wouldn't stop you?' He asked as he walked forward and pushed his wand into Harry's chest. 

'No I was relying on it.' Harry replied.

'What do you mean?' Malfoy asked, surprise evident in his voice.

'Well it would hardly do to turn up to a meeting without arranging it beforehand.

'A meeting with the Dark Lord? I don't think so.' Malfoy said suspiciously. 'It is more likely an excuse to get close to him.'

'Think what you will Malfoy but it is not up to you is it? It is Voldemort's choice.' Harry told him calmly. Malfoy flinched at the use of his name. Malfoy lent over and hissed in Harry's ear.

'You are not worthy to say his name. If you do again you will regret it.' 

'Oh really?' Harry said and smirked. 'I'd like to know what you think you could do to me.' Before Malfoy could answer a Death Eater came forward and spoke to them in a voice Harry knew was Snape's.

'The Dark Lord will see you Potter. Follow me. Malfoy you will come too.' Harry assumed Snape had told Voldemort of his arrival after he slipped off soon after Harry came in. Snape led the way through a side door. Harry followed with Malfoy walking behind him, his wand against his back.

'You were lucky this time. Don't think you will be next time.' He said viciously but quietly enough so only Harry could here him.

'Well then there is no need for me to worry because I don't need luck.' Harry said as he walked along. Finally they came to a room that Harry knew to be the lounge room and they went in. Voldemort himself was in the room and as they came Snape and Malfoy went to him and knelt down and kissed his robes but he didn't appear to notice them. He looked at Harry intently and as Harry looked into his mind he could feel the curiosity and suspicion he was feeling.

'Why are you here Harry Potter.' Voldemort asked after Harry didn't say anything. Even though he had thought about the answer to that question for so long actually saying it now to the person that Harry had thought of as an enemy for so long was hard but he steeled himself and spoke without any emotion.__

'I want to join you.'

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been away. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed I hope you like the chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 Dark Allegiances

Chapter 11 Dark Allegiances 

'You the boy-who-lived, the one that defeated me now wants to become a Death Eater?' Voldemort said sarcastically.

'No. I will not bow to you or to anyone. I will only join you as a partner of sorts. An equal' Harry said and could feel the surprise Voldemort felt in his head even though on the outside Voldemort didn't show any surprise and his face remained impassive. 

'Really. I'm sure there are many who feel this way. Why should I grant you such an honour and so much power?' He asked.

'Because you don't want me as your enemy.' Harry said smoothly.

'I have nothing to fear from you.' Voldemort sneered at him but inside he was beginning to feel nervous and a question kept going round his head. Just how powerful is this boy? He killed Dumbledore so easily and the prophecy said something about him being able to defeat me Voldemort thought to himself. Harry who was using his connection to Voldemort to feel his thoughts almost jerked in surprise at the thought of the Dark Lord being scared of him. The thought sent a jolt of exhilaration and fear down his spine. 

'Do you really want to find out?' Harry asked coolly in answer to Voldemort's and could see the real answer in his mind that Voldemort didn't want to have to face him. He did not answer the question but instead walked over to Harry until they were only about a meter apart and looked intently at Harry and spoke softly to him.

'Hmmm. I think perhaps you could do a lot for me Harry but what do you want from me?' A slow smile spread over Harry's face.

'I want power. I want to be strong and I want revenge. You know whom I mean and I think you can help me get what I want.'

'Yes I do and you shall have what you wish if you do a few little things for me. I think we can help each other with a few little things and so I will accept your offer.' Voldemort turned to Harry and looked into his eyes. Not for the first time Voldemort tried to look into his mind. Once again Harry was glad he had learned occumalcy.

'I am giving you something Potter that I have never given anyone. I am giving you something so great it is almost beyond belief. Do not abuse this or you will regret it.' Voldemort said fiercely. Abruptly he turned away and Harry was left with the burning image of glowing red eyes staring into him, trying to see through him. They left him in an almost horrified trance and with a lot of effort he shook off the feeling.

'Come over here Malfoy.' Voldemort called out and Harry was reminded that Snape and Malfoy were still in the room. He had forgotten they were still there and they had not made a sound throughout the encounter instead gaping with open mouths. Harry smirked to see his old professor look completely shocked. It was the first time Harry had seen the cold expression on his face lift. Malfoy walked nervously over to Voldemort.

'Hold out your arm.' He said and pressed the Dark mark that burnt darkly on his arm. 

'Now for your welcoming party.' He said turning to Harry.

It was not long before masked people started coming into the room. Finally about 20 Death Eaters came and stood in a circle around Voldemort.

'These are my closest followers. This is I have many more supporters but these are the trusted few.' Voldemort said to Harry in an undertone. Then he turned back to the circle and spoke. He didn't have to raise his voice because of the complete silence. The Death Eaters knew not to speak before him.

'Welcome my Death Eaters. Today something great has happened and you are to be the first to know. An allegiance has been formed between Harry Potter and myself. Together we will rule the world in darkness and our power shall combine to make us more powerful than any before us.' At this statement the Death Eaters started talking amongst themselves but were quickly silenced at the glare he sent round. 'You shall follow Harry Potter as you do me. You owe your loyalty to him also. Now leave and rejoice in this great day.'  The Death Eaters looked shocked and amazed but did not stay and discuss it because they did not want to face the wrath of the Dark Lord for not obeying a direct order.

It did not take long for the room to empty and Harry found himself alone with the Voldemort. He turned and spoke to him

'I thank you. Together we shall do great things.'

'Yes. The world will become a dark and terrible place under us.' Voldemort said to him. 'Walk with me and let me show you my manor.' They started and Voldemort led Harry through seemingly endless rooms. There were unused bedrooms and lounge rooms that were lavishly decorated but seemingly unused and there were rooms with potions and artifacts so dark that even the darkest stores in Knockturn Alley would sell them. Although Harry had never been inside the house it was extremely familiar because of the number of times he had seen it through Voldemort's eyes. 

'You might wonder why I live here Harry.' Voldemort said. Although he already knew Harry didn't say so and just nodded. 'It's because this was the place where I really grew up and first felt true power. You see it was here that I first killed someone. I had the great satisfaction of killing my father. He was very disappointing.'

'I too had the pleasure of killing my family.' Harry said. 'It was the first time I killed someone and I had hoped it would be the Dursleys for a long time.' At this Voldemort stopped and gave Harry a curious look.

'It's amazing the similarities between us. Like we are leading parallel lives.'

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took a while. I had well not really writer's block for a while because I wrote the chapter a few days ago but I just thought it was terrible and didn't want to put it up without changing it so I left it a couple of days. Plus I've been working nearly everyday and I just don't feel like writing when I come home from work so I've done it on my day off. Anyway I hope it's okay, I still don't think it's one of the better chapters… I didn't really end up changing much. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love getting reviews.


	13. Chapter 12 A Matter of Trust

Chapter 12 A Matter of Trust

Letting someone become their ally would be a show of trust from most people but Harry knew better than to think that Voldemort trusted him. He knew that Voldemort had only let him join because he feared Harry and didn't want to face him. Voldemort trusted nobody to such an extent that it could almost be classed as paranoia and Harry knew he would be tested, many times. They would be subtle and Voldemort would pretend that he wasn't testing him but would really be watching closely. Even if he passed he knew he still wouldn't have Voldemort's trust and he would always be watching him. He knew that if he wanted to keep his position he would have to pass the tests and show where his allegiances lay. 

After completing the tour of Voldemort's mansion Harry left. A time for planning attacks would come very soon but he didn't want to hang around the dark house any more than he had too. As he left through the doors he saw two Death Eaters whom he didn't know standing guard. As he walked past them they sent fierce glares at him and he heard them muttering. It came as a sharp reminder to Harry, even if he had needed one, that while he was with the Dark side in name there was a long way to go before he was accepted by the Death Eaters as they had long memories of him as the savior of the light and it would take a lot for them to forget the Golden Boy they had once hated. Harry made sure the Death Eaters didn't try to hex him as he walked past them towards the apparition point outside the wards that surrounded the house.

As Harry neared the old graveyard at the end of the town he was about to apperate back to his apartment when he heard a small noise behind him. He turned just in time to see a curse flying at him from behind nearby trees and flung himself on the ground. The curse narrowly missed him, skimming just over his head. Harry jumped up and walked towards the trees with his wand ready.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' He yelled.

'Very well. Here we are.' A cold voice said and Lucius Malfoy and Snape walked out in front of Harry. They were both wearing black robes but neither had masks on. When Harry turned around he saw Crabbe and Goyle senior behind him.

'What do we have here? Dumbledore's little Golden Boy.' Snape said smirking. Harry was about to comment about Snape working for Dumbledore when Malfoy spoke.

'So why have you come crawling to the Dark Lord, Potter?' He asked, 'Is it perhaps that your scared and want him to protect you? Well he isn't here to hold your hand now.'

'He wouldn't be very happy if you hurt me.' Harry said. At this Malfoy laughed.

'Do you really think so? Do you know how happy he would be if we killed you? And you know I think we will. Its very tempting with you here all by yourself.'

'Do you really think you could? The Dark Lord wouldn't care much if I killed you either and like you said it sure is tempting.' Harry replied. 'Why don't we make the odds a little better? This fight is just between me and you.' Harry spun around and before the stupid Crabbe and Goyle had realised what was happening they were flung across the graveyard. They landed hard on tombstones that cracked their heads open and they both slid to the ground, unconscious. Crabbe was so heavy that the cross he landed on shattered under him. Harry faced Snape and Malfoy again and now there wasn't just hatred on their faces but rage. At the same time they both sent curses flying at him. Harry hastily put up a shield and the duel between them began in earnest.

Harry was forced into defence as Snape and Malfoy sent curse after curse at him. He didn't have time to curse them back because he was constantly putting up shields to block their onslaught. He ducked behind a gravestone and sent a curse flying over the top. He didn't know if it hit either of them but the next second the gravestone exploded and he was flung to the ground. Harry dazedly looked up and saw Malfoy and Snape approaching him. He looked down and saw his wand resting near his hand. Harry quickly grabbed it and quietly muttered a spell.

'Serpentasia.'  The look of absolute horror on the faces of Malfoy and Snape were priceless and Harry would have loved to be able to enjoy them but he had more important things to worry about as snakes turned towards him.

'Get them.' he hissed. Harry had time to leisurely stand up and watch as the snakes chased the two Death Eaters and the surrounded them. They were throwing curses at the snakes but it was to no avail because for every snake they killed or maimed there was ten more attacking them. As amusing as it was to watch them suffer Harry decided to stop it so he could talk to them. With a quick spell their wands flew into Harry's hand and the snakes vanished.  The two Death Eaters that Harry slowly approached were very different to when they had originally attacked him. They had fallen to the ground and wore identical expressions of weariness and pain. 

'Has anyone learnt a lesson today?' Harry asked in his best teacher impersonation. All he received back was a glare from Malfoy and sneer from Snape but this didn't stop Harry from continuing. He lent down so their faces were close and spoke in barely more than a whisper but his voice was now fierce.

'I think you two should know now not to try not to challenge me. Next time you attack me remember I won't be so nice as to actually let you live.' Harry stood up and walked off but stopped a few meters away and turned around.

'Oh and Snape don't think I don't know where your loyalties lay.' Harry called before apperating away, their wands still in his pocket.

When Harry arrived back at his apartment he looked at the two wands, deciding what to do with them. He certainly wasn't giving them back, they could just do without their wands until they managed to buy new ones. Harry suddenly realised he wasn't alone when he remembered the small snake up his sleeve.

'Shonda,' He hissed, 'it's okay to talk now.' A small head poked out of Harry's sleeve and looked up at him.

'What happened in there?' She asked, 'I tried to listen but I don't understand much English.

'It went just like I planned. I managed to convince him to let me join him.'

'And that is good why?' Shonda asked in surprise at the victory in Harry's voice.

'The bond between us is growing, it is already much stronger,' he replied.

'I take it this is a good thing from the happiness in your voice? I don't even want to know why,' Shonda asked.

'Yes. It is very good.'

Author's Note: I am so, so, so SORRY. Please forgive me everyone who was waiting for the next chapter. I am sorry this took so long. I just got really busy and by the time I was less busy I just didn't feel like writing and had a total block of what could happen in this chapter or the next couple. Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly but I can't make any promises because I'm really busy but I will try very hard. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, especially the regulars.


	14. Chapter 13 Problems, Big and Small

Chapter 13 Problems, Big and Small

It was with surprise that Harry got up the next day because he realised that he had nothing to do. That night he was going back to the old Riddle house but there was nothing he had planned for the day and nothing he had to do. He wondered rather aimlessly around his apartment before his eyes came to rest on his firebolt, laying in the corner. Although he had a much newer and faster broom for playing quidditch he had never gotten rid of the firebolt, the first and only present Sirius had given him. Even now it filled him with sadness when he saw the broom and thought about Sirius. Even though he had only known Sirius for a short time he had been so happy to know that somebody cared for him and that he would have a real home. That's why he had been so sad and angry when that was all taken away from him. 

Impulsively Harry decided to go flying on the old broom. It had been a while since he'd flown on any broom, not since his last game of Quidditch. He missed the fast-paced action of Quidditch and but most of all he had missed flying. So with a tap to his head and a quick Disillusionment Charm Harry took on the appearance of the area surrounding him. After grabbing his broom he opened the window of his 10th floor apartment and jumped on his broom and flew off. Flying always gave him the most amazing feeling and for the first time in many weeks Harry felt truly free. He did many rolls and tumbles and flew around and then started a dive as he was picking up a lot of speed he faintly heard a hissing. In surprise Harry pulled out of the dive and looked for the source of the hissing. A small head pocked out of the pocket of his shirt and he realised that Shonda must have still been there a sleep.

'What are you doing?' She hissed in fear.

'I'm sorry, I forgot you were still in my pocket,' Harry said guiltily, 'I'm flying.'

'Flying! Please take me down Harry. I really, really don't like heights!' Harry quickly flew the small snake back to his apartment, apologising all the way. He put her down in the house and she slithered off to find somewhere warm to sleep while Harry went flying again.

The hours dragged past and Harry felt himself just floating high above London. It really did look very pretty from above and so peaceful. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the noise of a muggle aeroplane until it was almost upon him. With surprise Harry turned around only to be hit by a huge force of wind. The plane narrowly missed him but the he was tossed around. Harry tried to take control of his broom but the wind was too strong and he felt himself plummeting towards the ground. The ground rushed towards him but just meters above the ground he managed to jump on his broom and started to pull out of the dive but he was too late. Harry hit the ground with a thud and lay there for a long time. Pulling up his broom had managed to save him from any really serious injuries but he still hurt like hell. After a long while he managed to get up and slowly make his way back home. All Harry wanted to do was collapse on his bed and try to sleep off the pounding headache but he realised with a sigh that he had to meet Voldemort.

Harry managed to patch himself up a bit and was feeling better thanks to some pain killing potions that he always kept in stock when by the time he had to leave. Harry went in search of Shonda and finally found her curled up in the corner of a cupboard.

'I am leaving now. Do you want come?' He asked gently. Shonda didn't reply even though Harry knew she was awake. He guessed she was probably still angry about the flying incident and decided to leave her.

'I'll see you later then,' Harry called.

'It's probably safer anyway,' he muttered as he left.

As Harry walked past the Death Eaters guarding the door they glared at him but didn't make a move to speak to him or to attack him. Harry was glad because with the pounding in his head, which had slightly improved but still hurt, he didn't feel like a confrontation. Voldemort didn't waste time with niceties when Harry came in but jumped straight into the purpose of their meeting.

'I want to make an attack. So grand in scale that it will shake the wizarding world of England at their heart. I want to attack the Ministry of Magic.' Voldemort told Harry. Although he already knew this Harry pretended to be surprised.

'Do you really think we can pull that off? Do we even have the resources?' Harry asked.

'Yes. They will not be expecting it. They will not think we would do something so bold.'

'The element of surprise,' Harry said, 'we would have to have a number of groups attacking simultaneously to maximise our advantage and to strike them while they are confused.'

'Yes.' Voldemort agreed, pleased at how well Potter was accepting the idea and improving it. 'You and I will lead the main two groups and Malfoy, Lestrange and Macnair can lead the others'.

'Do we have enough numbers to have more groups?' Harry asked, 'I think we need to attack from more angles. Do you have others who can lead?' Voldemort thought about that for a moment before replying,

'I suppose Crouch, Nott and Avery could lead as well'. The ideas came and together they organised the plan of attack to the smallest details so each knew exactly what would happen.

'You do know why we must do this don't you Potter?'

'To strike fear in their hearts and make them shake at the very thought of us.' Harry replied, quoting exactly a thought that had been circling round Voldemort's head for a number of days.

'Yes, exactly.' Voldemort said, looking at Harry strangely because he had been thinking exactly the same thing and wondering if it was just coincidence. As they worked together and became closer the bonds between them grew stronger. Soon they would be strong enough.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the others. I am sorry this chapter has been so long in coming; hopefully the next one will be a lot quicker. I know this chapter was slow but the action will start in the next chapter.r


	15. Chapter 14 The Beginning

Chapter 14 The Beginning

Harry and Voldemort worked late into the night finalizing the plan to the smallest details and informing the death eaters of their roles. They only told the few leaders of each group all the details because they knew for sure that the ministry had spies within their ranks. They had agreed to attack at midday when it was broad daylight and there were many people around. This was to create the most fear in people and the most destruction because who was scared of someone who snuck in at night like a thief and destroyed an empty building, even one that was so strongly protected it was like a fortress? At least that was what Voldemort wanted. Harry himself didn't care whether people shook in terror at the thought of them in the least. He had his own private reasons for attacking the ministry that day that he had not shared. There was someone deep within the building that Harry wanted to see and talk to. Voldemort didn't want to attack the minister of magic as he found it especially useful to have someone in control that was so utterly incompetent. He thought it was high time he paid the minister a visit, after all Harry hadn't forgotten who brought the Dementors into Hogwarts and authorized giving Sirius Black the kiss. Harry settled down to wait for the signal to attack in what would be the largest attack since Voldemort's first reign of terror.

Harry moved around a bit trying to get into a comfortable position on the hard ground and peered out at the streams of people walking past. He could hear hushed murmurs as the Death Eaters talked in hushed tones and the creaking of the wood as they moved about but he ignored them and they ignored him. He, along with about 50 Death Eaters were currently hiding in an abandoned building across the road from the ministry building. There was anti-apperation wards stretching around the building so they couldn't just apperate in and it would have been slightly obvious something was going on if a group of Death Eaters just strolled down the street. This meant they had to come into position in the early hours of the morning and was the reason Harry was currently sitting on the floor. He silently congratulated himself on organising the best hiding position. He had made sure to have Malfoy's group hide in a magically enlarged space behind some dumpsters. He smirked at the thought of them crouched in the cold holding their noses, trying to block out the revolting smell. He was broken from his pensiveness by a tingling feeling in his palm and looked down at the small stone in his hand and saw it was glowing. That was the signal. It was time.

Harry slowly got up and spoke. 'Lets go.' That was all he needed to say for around the room the death eaters jumped into action. He went out the entrance with the Death Eaters trailing behind them, masks covering their faces. He himself didn't wear a mask even though he knew it made him a bigger target. He didn't want to hide behind a mask. There was already screaming as people saw them but Harry ignored them and ran across the ministry building. He pointed his wand at a second floor window and called out a charm, 'ropius' along with the other Death Eaters. Hundreds of ropes hang out of the windows and they all swarmed up. Voldemort was assaulting the first floor and Harry the second floor while smaller groups on the outside were holding the aurors that were quickly arriving at bay.

When Harry jumped through the window into the office he was surprised that all the ministry workers were still working at their desks as if nothing was happening. It was then that he realised that each little cubicle was soundproof so they could get more work done. However people were now noticing them and jumping up with their wands out. In an instant curses started flying from all around him. The curses thrown out by the Death Eaters were very dark curses, many of them unforgivables. A group of ministry workers had grouped in a corner and some were throwing out curses while others maintained a shield but Harry could see they were weakening. Other workers were hiding under desks or trying to fight while some had even tried to run away. Thoses that did however presented easy targets and were quickly struck down by angry Death Eaters. Harry's main job was to control the Death Eaters so they could present a unified attack but although outnumbered they were easily beating the ministry workers weak defence. Harry moved to join in when a dark haired wizard popped up in front of him and sent a curse flying at him. Harry was surprised that he was brave enough to attack him and guessed that he was probably an auror. Instincts took over and Harry put up strong shield that easily absorbed the spell.

'Fireosar,' he shouted and rolled to the side as a curse came flying at him at the same time, thankful of his years playing quidditch that had quickened his reflexes. Even as he was getting up he was firing two quick curses at the auror, one after the other. Harry saw the man stagger and his shield fade as he felt the impact of the two curses. Before he had time to put his shield up again Harry's wand was up.

'Avada Kedavra.' He didn't need to check that his curse had hit, knowing that his aim was good.

Harry looked around at the destruction that had once been offices. He didn't know what part of the ministry they were in as he wasn't familiar with the building. He assumed that particular section was the department of mysteries because of the strange contraptions. The curses were still flying and Harry decided that now was a good time to leave. He looked around but everyone was too preoccupied to notice him and he slipped out a side door into a deserted corridor. Harry didn't know where to go so he started wondering the halls hoping to see a guide or something. Thankfully in front of a set of stairs Harry found a map of the ministry. He quickly scanned it and found the place he was looking for. Harry ran up the stairs to the third floor. It too was empty, as everyone in it had gone down to help fight the Death Eaters. After a few twists and turns found himself at grand looking door. Fancy lettering was engraved on the door and Harry peered closer to read the writing. _Minister of Magic. _Excellent, Harry thought and pushed open the door. Inside was a spacious office that had been furnished and decorated carefully and obviously expensively. Harry looked around and the small smile that had been on his lips widened.

'Well hello Minister,' Harry said looking down, 'I thought I might find you here.' The minister who had been hiding in fear under his desk looked up now as he heard the cold voice. Terror filled his eyes and the fear in his heart was plain to see on his face.

A/N: Finally! I'm sorry. I feel so bad that it has been so long since I have updated. As you can see I'm pretty bad at writing fighting scenes. Hmmm…. Shame most of my story has fighting, lol! Anyway thankyou so much to ever one that reviewed. You motivated me to keep writing and thankyou for all the great advice. A couple of people have asked questions so I thought I'd answer them.

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage: I'm sorry for what will happen later, you may not like it. (from your review for chapter 13).

Pure Black & NateP & kizna2: As to both your comments you will just have to wait and see J

ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies I haven't forgotten about the prophecy and in a few chapters time you may have your answers!

HoshiHikari4ever: Good work picking up on the bonds. It may be important later.

Desolation Lily: Harry probably won't get much different from what he is now, sorry. I changed the genre, sorry if it was wrong I just wasn't sure what to put it under. Still not actually…

henriette: Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't really think about it before writing it down, I was just thinking of Malfoy saying he almost hit a plane in first year. Ummm… lets just say the plane just took off.

Ravensblack: To tell you the truth I haven't decided what side Snape is on yet. Probably shouldn't admit that. Anyway I figure he would hate Harry heaps whoever he supports.

Treskell: I don't mind being added to a C2 community, not that I know what it is!

Anyway thankyou again to everyone who reviewed. You're all great!


End file.
